Love in the Time of Aliens
by InsanityisReal
Summary: Kurt has had an idea, what about Torchwood-The Musical? Read to find out how the group create the ultimate sci-fi love-story and end up writing some love stories of their own. Klaine, Finchel and Brittana.
1. Day One

**A/N This plot bunny jumped into my head after watching **_**I Am Unicorn**_** (3x02). I hope you enjoy, please review. **

Kurt was excited and nervous but he knew that if he didn't say anything today he would lose his chance. He waited for Mr. Schue to finish his rant about how they couldn't get complacent now that they had won Sectionals. He was worried that they wouldn't like his idea, but what did he have to lose? "Mr Schue there is something I want to say." Kurt said with trepidation. "Ok Kurt, fire away." Mr Schue replies kindly. Kurt takes a deep breath; they could easily laugh him down or complain about the idea immediately. "Well you know how you told us to find a singer that inspires us?" Kurt pauses, here goes nothing. "Well I found John Barrowman but he isn't just a singer he is also an actor and I've recently got into his show Torchwood." He starts to explain. "Oh so that is what has eaten up our bandwidth?" Finn jokes and the class laughs. "Well I understand this sounds a bit absurd but I thought we could do a Torchwood Musical." He says in a rush. "That sounds like an interesting idea Kurt but we are already doing West Side Story we wouldn't be allowed to put on two productions." Mr Schue said. "Oh no, this would just be for us for fun, we'll never be allowed to put it on. I thought we could write it and work on it." He knew they wouldn't agree with him he should have never voiced his idea. "Kurt shouldn't we focus on winning Regionals?" Rachel pipes up. "Well I thought that one of the songs could be used in Regionals, and it would just get us to be creative and work together, which you are always asking us to do more Mr Schue." Kurt explains. He looks at Mr Schue hopefully, he just wanted to something a bit different and this would look good at NYADA. "Ok why don't we do this but if I believe it is taking up too much time I'll stop it immediately." Mr Schue compromised.

Kurt was elated, Glee had become so stressful and this would be a brilliant way to be fun and creative. But it would also look good for applying to NYADA as in this musical he would be able to get a lead role. The idea for the musical came to him late one night after following a dance practice with an episode of Torchwood. He had discussed with his Dad how he would be unable to get serious roles in musical, well now he would be a lead and be able to do serious acting. This idea seemed to kill several birds with one stone.

"Ok Kurt why don't you talk us through your idea." Mr Schue cut through his thoughts. "Well I thought we'd write the dialogue and the songs, probably in small groups, though that is your job to work out Mr Schue. I'll play Captain Jack, the leader of Torchwood. Blaine will of course play Ianto, my gorgeous Welsh boyfriend. Rachel will be Gwen and Finn will of course be her husband Rhys. Puck must be Owen the badass ladies man. Tina would be Toshiko. Though we have-" Kurt was interrupted by an indignant Tina, " Toshiko sounds like an Asian name, that sounds pretty racist." Kurt could see that she was obviously offended. "Look I didn't mean it to be like that, it's just that she reminds me of you. She appears to be very quiet, but she, like you, is actually very cool at heart." Kurt explained. "Well that doesn't sound to bad." Tina said with a smile. Kurt looked around the room and counted off the people he had assigned characters to. "I guess everyone else would have to be aliens." Mike shrugged but the girls all shouted out "No!" It looked like he had been stopped before they had even begun.

"Kurt I have an idea, why don't we have a crossover with Doctor Who." Artie suggested immediately. "What?" He replied, confused. "Don't you know? Torchwood is a spin-off of Doctor Who. I wanted to watch Torchwood but my Mom walked in during the ah sex scene in the second episode and forbade me." The class tittered. "Why don't we have the Doctor, played by me, Amy by Santana and Mike will be Rory and Britt can be ahh-" He stopped mid sentence. "What can I be Artie?" Brittany queried. "Well I was going to make you River but I have no idea what Quinn can be, you sure you won't be an alien." Quinn shook her head in reply. "I'll be an alien, it won't be sci-fi without one." Mike offered. "Then Quinn or Britt will have to be Rory." Kurt reasoned. "I will be Rory I don't mind." Brittany offered. It looked pretty much settled, beside what could Quinn be? Then it came to Kurt, "I've got it, and Quinn will be Diane, Owen's possible love interest." He exclaimed suddenly. Finally the ball had been set in motion, the Torchwood Musical was finally real.


	2. Janto

That afternoon Finn and Kurt were driving home when Finn suddenly turned to Kurt, "So why do you want to do this musical?" He asked. Kurt considered what he was going to answer before deciding to tell him the whole truth, they were brothers, good friends, and he should be able to share stuff with Finn. "Well I guess the real reason is that I'll finally be able to play a lead role without being seen too effeminate for the role. Remember how I was talking to Dad when they were casting for West Side Story, well I decided to take matters into my own hands and create a role for myself." Kurt explained with a sigh. "Gosh Kurt, I never considered stuff like that." Finn said guilty. "Don't worry Finn, it's not your job to think how everything affects me, you don't need to read into every occasion." He reasoned. "But the other reason is that it would look good for NYADA. It's impressive as I'll be able to show that I can both create a Musical from scratch but also play a lead role. On top of that everyone benefits from the musical, as we are all lead roles in a sense as Torchwood is very much about the whole team, and that is the New Directions." Finn was shocked at the amount of thought had gone into the creation of the idea. He always knew that his step-brother was incredibly bright and ambitious but he had created a plan that had so many benefits to it and positively impacted all of the facets of his personality. "I think it's an excellent idea and Mr Schue must be a idiot if he even considers canceling it." Finn assures him. The two brothers grin each other and remain silent for the rest of the ride home.

Later that evening Kurt's phone rang when he noticed that it was Blaine he gleefully and quickly answered it, "So can I call you Yan yet?" He joked. He heard Blaine chuckle, "That is actually why I'm calling. I've done my research and I just had to tell you that I'm mega excited about being this guy. I read his Wikipedia page and I love him and especially his relationship with Jack. It'll be fun to do with you." Blaine's grin was almost audible along the phone line. Kurt couldn't help but agree, "I can't wait to have an opportunity to spend some quality time with you." He said sweetly. "I can't wait to 'get into character'." Blaine said, the innuendo obvious. The couple laughed in agreement.

The next day the entire Glee club accosted Kurt, "Dude you are a genius." Puck said the second he entered the choir room. "What, you just realized!" Kurt joked. "Owen is just so cool." Puck continued, impressed at Kurt's choice. "Kurt, I'm so sorry I called you a racist. Tosh is just such an awesome character, the whole thing about all her failed love is just so tragic." Tina intoned and Kurt smiled back at her, it was lovely to get such a positive response to his idea, especially as he had been so worried about it. Then, before somebody else could comment about his or her character Blaine strode into the room holding a cup of coffee. He handed it to Kurt and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. The entire club was shocked at the PDA. "Just getting into character." Blaine said slyly when they finally pulled apart. Everyone giggled and they were full on laughing by the time Mr Schue entered the room. "So am I safe to assume that everyone agrees with Kurt's idea?" He asked when everyone had settled down. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well then we must get started, everyone break into your couples so Blaine and Kurt, Finn and Rachel, Puck, Tina and Quinn will be a group of three, Artie and Mike will work together discussing alien and Santana and Brittany will be the final couple. Torchwood is all about love so discuss what you see your couple doing in the musical, is it the start of the relationship, is their an argument, do you make up or do you break up?" After half an hour we'll reconvene to discuss what we have so that we can work out a skeleton plot." Mr Schue told them and at once they all spilt up. Everyone was so excited to be able to create the Musical and be involved in all aspects of it. For the first time that year everyone was having fun.


	3. Duets Part 1

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since I posted but I had writers block for both the plot and the song that appears next chapter. I didn't want to work on this chapter until that was done as for me this story is predominantly about the musical and less about the Glee subplots. Please review.**

Finn's POV

Finn and Rachel sat opposite each other in the choir room and smiled stupidly at each other. Finn had no idea what to do, he was so used to Rachel being so sure and bossing him around. But neither of them knew what they wanted to do, this was entirely different to writing songs. He finally decided to get the ball rolling. "So Rach, I was thinking we could deal with the whole Rhys not knowing Torchwood thing." He says with a shrug. He was never very sure of himself but now he worried that their section of the musical would end up stupid. "I like that idea, maybe we can have a fight because he is worried for her safety and they break up but at the end they get together again." Rachel offers in reply. They had barely begun and he was already excited at what they were creating, he loved working with Rachel. "So let's say that it is set after that episode where he find out about Torchwood. He is worried and he tells her so but she tells him she can stand up for herself and they fight." He says decisively. Rachel grinned at him, gosh he loved her grin; it lit up her whole face. "I like that idea, so that means we have to write at least one duet- the fight." Rachel deduces. They continued discussing for the remaining 15 minutes: Will there be a scene of the two of them in love before the fight? Yes. Will the fight or the make up be more important? The fight. Is Rhys more angry or worried? Worried. And so it went on; Finn loved working with Rachel, they were equal, creative partners.

Mr. Schue finally told the group that their half an hour was up and they all met to discuss what they had come up with. "Rachel and Finn, why don't you start?" Mr. Schue offers. Alarmingly Rachel gestures to Finn for him to speak. Shocked he explains, "So we have decided that we wanted deal with the fact that Rhys doesn't really understand Torchwood. We decided that they'd fight but then make up by the end of the story. So we would have our story after the episode with the alien meat thing." He smiles as he finishes partially to assure himself and partially to show confidence. "That's a great idea guys, ok Kurt and Blaine." Mr. Schue prompts. Kurt smiles before beginning, "Well we were thinking of dealing with the issue that Ianto is just a young man and Jack is old and immortal." He explains. "Yeah we are going to look at the idea that Jack is worried that Ianto won't be able to cope with aging and Ianto is worried that Jack sees him as just a child and would forget him." Blaine continues. Finn was impressed, they had come up with such great ideas, but on top of that it was amazing the way they could just seem so couple-y. "Gosh boys those are very deep issues to deal with, if you are able to pull it off I'll commend you." Mr. Schue says, shocked. "Ok Santana and Brittany what about you?" Together the two girls decided that they wanted to be a stable couple throughout the musical but through dialogue and a duet talk about their past conflicts. Then it was Mike and Artie's turn, they had decided that Mike would be an Ood and apprehend the Doctor for finding out about his death and for the warrior he had become. Finally Quinn, Puck and Tina explained that they would have a love triangle; Diane and Owen missed eachother, and Tosh was still secretly in love with Owen. Somehow, probably at the Doctor's hand, Diane would find herself back in Cardiff, but see that Tosh loves Owen and decide to leave him forever. It was obvious to Finn that everyone had come up with great plot ideas.


	4. Duets Part 2

**A/N Sorry for the slight delay but I've been busy with the School Certificate and my yearly exams. I hope you enjoy it, please review.**

It was that afternoon, and Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Kurt were driving to the Hudson-Hummel household. After Glee they had decided they would all go to the boys house to work on the homework Mr. Schue had assigned them. The entire group was to work on a piece of dialogue or a verse of a song for their character to sing. "So Finn do you have any ideas?" Rachel wondered. It was a few minutes before Finn had an answer, "Maybe we can have a verse for the two of us to sing alone and a chorus for us to sing together." He offered. He really didn't know what to do, this was so different to writing a song for them to sing at a competition, this had to make sense, two people were having an argument and that point had to be made to the audience. They reached his house and the two couples went their separate ways, Finn and Rachel were to be in the lounge and Blaine and Kurt were to take the bedroom. The aim was for them to try to work for a solid hour before getting back together to come up with more ideas. This was all Rachel's idea. It amazed Finn when she became like this, desperate to succeed and to be better than everyone else; he knew that secretly she wanted their song to be done before anyone else's. He called it her 'military mode' but sometimes it was more like she was a woman possessed.

They sat together on the sofa; Rachel had a pad of paper on her lap and a manic grin on her face. She loved creating; she really got a spark out of putting words together to convey emotion. "Right, Finn; what is Rhys feeling when he is arguing with Gwen?" She prompted, pen poised to take down his answer. Finn shifted uncomfortably on his seat, he really didn't know what Rhys was feeling. "Well, I think he is worried for her safety, and annoyed that she had lied to him for so long. But I think he's mostly just scared for her, he has just seen what Torchwood can do and he is afraid." Finn replied, he hoped that he had come up with some good idea, he wanted to do as well as Rachel did. "Great Finn, I think that Gwen wants to show Rhys that her job is important and that she can cope with danger." Rachel told him. He smiled; it looked like their idea of an argument had lots of potential. "Ok Finn." Rachel said handing him some paper, "Why don't you try to write a verse and then we'll put our ideas together." She commanded.

For the next hour they worked, sometimes working to write their character's verse and sometimes together. When the hour was up, by some miracle they had a completed song that was really good. Finn was really proud of what they had accomplished. Rachel kissed him and whispered in his ear, "I love working with you." At that Blaine and Kurt walked into the room, "Doesn't look like they've been working Blaine." Kurt teased. Finn smiled and brandished the pile of papers that had the completed song on them, "I think these prove otherwise." He joked back. He then looked at his brother and his boyfriend again. Both of their faces were tinged with pink. "But did you work? That is the question." Finn wondered. The couple looked at each other before laughing, "I'll have you know that we've been working very hard on the characterization of Jack and Ianto, thank you very much!" Kurt replied with a tone of mock indignation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so here is the completed song. Rhys/Finn is in bold and Gwen/Rachel is in italics.**

**How can you pretend**

**That it is ok?**

**How can you pretend**

**It is safe?**

**Why do you**

**Have to **

**Run around**

**Playing your games?**

**I fear for your safety**

**I'm not gonna lie**

**I don't care for Cardiff**

'**Cause without you I'll die**

**I need to know **

**What is going on in your life**

**No more secrets**

**No more lies**

_But this is who I am_

_And this is how I feel_

_It's not a game_

_It's more than real_

**But this is who I am**

**And this is how I feel**

**I can't take it anymore**

**There's aliens knockin' at your door**

_But you didn't care before_

_When I was a cop_

_And it was just the law_

_I can't listen to what you_

_Have to say_

_If you tell me_

_To walk away_

**But this is who I am**

**And this is how I feel**

**I can't take it anymore**

**There's aliens knockin' at your door**

_But this is who I am_

_And this is how I feel_

_It's not a game_

_It's more than real_

_**But this is who I am**_

_**And this is how I feel**_

_**How I feel…**_

_You see Torchwood_

_As danger and games_

_Like being a cop_

_Was so safe?_

_This isn't a_

_Sci-fi Movie_

_We're doing it for_

_Humanity_

_We help those who are lost_

_Find a better place to be found_

_Help all of them_

_Even the Weevils underground_

_We try to do_

_What is right for them_

_We try to_

_Keep them safe_

_And I'm doing_

_What is right for me_

_I'm working _

_In this place_

_You must understand_

_This is right for me_

_You'll never_

_Make me break_

_You can't talk me _

_Out of it_

_Can't get me_

_Out of this place_

**But this is who I am**

**And this is how I feel**

**I can't take it anymore**

**There's aliens knockin' at your door**

_But this is who I am_

_And this is how I feel_

_It's not a game_

_It's more than real_

_**But this is who I am**_

_**And this is how I feel**_

_**How I feel…**_

_But this is bigger _

_Than the two of us_

_But this is bigger _

_Than you and me_

_But this is bigger _

_Than the two of us_

_Can't you see?_

**But this is bigger **

**Than the two of us**

**But this is bigger **

**Than you and me**

**But this is bigger **

**Than the two of us**

**Cause there could be three**

_Don't talk about _

_Love_

_Don't preach about_

_Family_

_Cause this is bigger _

_Than the two of us_

_It's for all humanity_

**Then don't lie**

**About the danger**

**I fear for your**

**Safety**

**Cause this is bigger**

**Than you**

**What about me?**

_**But this is bigger **_

_**Than the two of us**_

_**But this is bigger **_

_**Than you and me**_

_**But this is bigger **_

_**Than the two of us**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_But this is bigger _

_Than the two of us_

**But this is bigger **

**Than you and me**

_But this is bigger _

_Than the two of us_

_**Can't you see?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN who do you want the next chapter's POV to be? Tell me in reviews. **


	5. You people have no idea

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited. You are what wills me to write. But I'm also very sorry that there has been such a delay, I've just had a bit of writer's block on top of being very busy from exams and work experience. I seriously didn't mean to leave this so long; time has just gotten away from me **

Brittany's POV

Brittany was shocked; if she had known the word for it she would have said she was mesmerized. Indeed Rachel and Finn were very mesmerizing, their song was cleverly written and together they had such charisma that they became Rhys and Gwen. But she was also feeling a little bit guilty, she and Santana were supposed to have started on a dialogue or their duet but they had gotten sidetracked. They ended just sitting it her room talking and laughing and occasionally making out. She didn't want to let down the others by not having something prepared. Mr Schue could too easily decide the musical was taking too much of their time and pull the plug. The pair of them hadn't pulled their weight. She caught Santana's eye and without speaking they communicated that they would work that afternoon.

Rachel and Finn finally stop singing and they entire club applaud their work. Rachel turns to Mr Schue in her typical manner, "So what do you think?" she says brightly. Even though Brittany was friends with Rachel now she could sometimes be sickened by her over achiever act, though Rachel would always claim that everyone just couldn't cope with her brilliance, that it was just tall poppy syndrome. Brittany then pointed out that Rachel wasn't a poppy but a girl but she just shook her head and sighed. Brittany was used to that sigh, even her friends and her sort-of girlfriend would give her that sigh, and they didn't mean to be rude she knew that she was different to everyone else. But that meant that she had to prove herself with this project, prove that she was able to be creative able to get the complexities of the 'Whoniverse'.

Mr. Schue turns to address the entire group; "Ok guys we need to work on the actual plot of the musical now that you have worked on the characterization and emotional plot of your characters," he told them. Instantly everyone started to talk simultaneously. Everyone was eager to share his or her ideas. Mr. Schue shushed them all by raising his hands. He turned first to Kurt, "I was thinking that we wouldn't focus so much on the plot but on each characters relationships. Each character or couple will get their own scene. Do you agree? This is your project after all." He intoned politely. She watched intently as Kurt thought before answering, "Yeah I like that idea but I think we need a scene at the beginning and at the end to set up and conclude the story." Kurt reasoned. Everybody agreed to this idea. Together they discussed the plot of the musical. "Well why don't we have the prologue set in the Hub with the entire Torchwood team just to introduce them." Finn offered. They discussed some more before deciding that they second scene would be Rachel and Finn's scene where they would have some dialogue before going into the number they had just created. " I think that Tina's scene should come next it will contrast nicely." Santana said and so it was decided that Tina would have a monologue and a sing a solo about her love for 'Owen'. It was obvious to everyone that the next scene had to be Puck and Quinn's duet that they had started to work on. Artie and Mike then wanted to have their scene next. They had decided that the Ood had been injured and the Doctor had found him and took him back to Torchwood for help. "Why doesn't 'Diane' find the Ood and the Doctor and the others find her and it, that way we find a way to bring Diane back to Torchwood." Brittany contributed. Everyone was very impressed with her brain wave and this idea was immediately solidified. On a role she mentioned another idea she had. "I think Blaine and Kurt should have their scene next, to break it up a bit." She proposed to the group. This was also instantaneously accepted. The discussion continued and the group conceived some great ideas. They agreed that the seventh scene would include 'Tosh' and 'Owen' trying to help the injured Ood. 'Diane' would then realize Tosh's love for Owen and see that Tosh belongs with Owen and vice versa. The Doctor and Jack would discuss his worries and the Ood would confront the Doctor on the fact that he found out about his death. In the penultimate scene Santana and Brittany would sing a duet about their time as a couple whilst talking to Rhys and Gwen respectively about their problems. The final scene would just be a short epilogue including a medley of the songs sung in the musical. Just after the bell rung signaling the end of the day Mr. Schue turned to club, "So what are we going to call it?" He queried. "Love in the Time of Aliens" Brittany immediately answered. Everyone giggled and she turned to Santana for reassurance. "Don't worry I'll explain it to you." She said slyly with a wink just for her to see. She knew that she would be getting much more than an explanation on the way home.


	6. 51st Century Man, 21st Century Boy

**A/N: Guys I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that even though I haven't posted a chapter in ages I still haven't written the next one. On top of that there will be no more updates until the 2nd of Feb as I'm going away in Saturday. But the good news is that I have written the next song and you are going to see it now. Feel free to review this with angry remarks about my laziness. **

Kurt/Jack=**Bold**

Blaine/Ianto=Normal

Together=_Italics_

Sung simultaneously (not necessarily at the same speed)= Word/Word

**You are so young**

**You are naive**

**You are something**

**But you mean something to me**

You are so old

And it's so weird

To think you'll be

Loving in a thousand years

I wish I could

Be here forever

I don't want to

Slip away

**But love lasts**

**Forever**

**And you're here **

**Today**

How do you

Pretend were

Something?

We must

Mean nothing

To you

**Don't you**

**Worry my **

**Darling**

**My love **

**For you **

**Is true**

How can you

Say that

When I've

Seen him…

And know

One day

There'll be

A her?

**Yes I live**

**Forever**

**I love you**

**Even if**

**It hurts**

51st Century Man

**21st Century Boy**

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I'm holding you now_

_Won't ever let go_

21st Century Boy

**51st Century Man**

_Hey Hey Hey_

_I'm loving you now_

_Never going to change_

**Come around**

**Come and see**

**How much **

**I love you**

**Can you touch**/I wish I could

**The sky**/Be here forever

**Can you feel**/I don't want to

**The thunder**/Slip away

**I wish I could**

**Love you forever**

**But I'll take**

**Today**

_51st Century Man_

_21st Century Boy_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I'm holding you now_

_Won't ever let go_

_21st Century Boy_

_51st Century Man_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_I'm loving you now_

_Never going to change_

Because this is special

Cause my love is true

I won't care

Getting old next to you

**Because you are special**

**Because my love is true**

**I will get myself **

**To remember you**

**[I understand**

**You're worried**

**I understand**

**It's weird**

**I understand**

**That one day**

**You won't be **

**Here] x2**

**I understand**/51st Century Man

**You're worried**/21st Century Boy

**I understand**/Oh Oh Oh

**It's weird**/I'm holding you now

**I understand**/Won't ever let go

**That one day**/21st Century Boy

**You won't be**/51st Century Man

**Here**/ Hey Hey Hey

/ I'm loving you now

/ Never going to change

[**I wish you could**

**Be here forever**

I don't want to

Slip away

**But love lasts**

**Forever**

And I'm here

Today] x2

_51st Century Man_

_21st Century Boy_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I'm holding you now_

_Won't ever let go_

_21st Century Boy_

_51st Century Man_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_I'm loving you now_

_Never going to change_


	7. A Whole New World

So I am not dead and neither is my creativity. But I am bored with Fanfiction so I'm changing it up a bit. I've just created a tumblr account and you can follow me. This will be interactive fanfiction. You can ask me questions about the characters and stories. And I'll answer them. Also rather than posting full chapters I'll write or upload videos of scenes or ideas as my wacky brain makes them up. This account will continue to be active though. Just go to insanity-is-real . tumblr . com (remove spaces)


End file.
